


Adrien Agreste- Chat Noir, Has Been Akumatized

by Squire7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squire7/pseuds/Squire7
Summary: I ... do not really know what this is.But you can have it anyway![Poetry because Adrien Deserves Better]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 6





	Adrien Agreste- Chat Noir, Has Been Akumatized

**Author's Note:**

> tw: child abuse
> 
> this took so long to html oh my goooooddddddd (but I have feels so it was worth it)

Adrien Agreste Chat Noir   
Has been akumatized   
By his father   
Because his father wants   
his mother back   
And has to get Cat Noir  
And Ladybug's   
Miraculouses to   
Make a wish   
That will bring her back   
But also take her awayBut also take her away  
From him   
Back then  
But he must  
For otherwise   
His son will not become Chat Noir  
And become strong  
Go to school  
And fall in love  
With his partner in saving Paris  
Ladybug.  
Adrien Agreste  
Chat Noir  
Has been akumatized   
Because of selfish reasons  
And I do not know  
If he will be saved  
By ladybug this time  
Because she may not notice   
Until it’s too late  
That she is slowly   
crushing him  
By not being  
Simply there  
For him  
A shoulder to   
Cry on  
A voice to   
Tell him to   
Pull through  
Because it will be   
alright  
Because she is there.  
Adrien Agreste  
Chat Noir  
Has been akumatized   
By someone   
He loves  
Not ladybug  
Who has never  
Been there  
But someone else  
But ladybug  
Who crushes his heart  
Like it’s made of glass  
is oblivious  
She loves   
The other him  
The usual him  
the one who  
Gave her a   
Charm bracelet   
For her birthday  
Because she   
Gave him hers.  
Adrien Agreste  
Chat Noir  
Has been akumatized   
I can only hope  
That he will pull through  
That his father   
will notice   
That he has a   
Strong  
Resilient   
Grown up Son  
Who doesn’t need him anymore  
And   
That Ladybug  
will notice  
That he loves her  
And she is   
Stamping all over  
his heart  
Then dragging it  
Through  
The mud.  
Adrien Agreste  
Chat Noir  
Has been akumatized   
Because he is good  
And his Father  
Crushes him  
The same way   
Ladybug does  
That is his fatal flaw  
Trusting the ones   
he loves  
He is right to trust Ladybug  
But he is not right   
To trust Gabriel Agreste  
The difference is   
That ladybug   
Doesn’t mean it  
And his father means  
To tear his heart  
Into tiny scraps  
And tread them into   
his forever shining   
White tile floors  
Adrien Agreste  
Cat Noir  
Has been akumatized   
His father has  
Abused him  
Since the day  
His mother died  
It was not his fault  
That she was taken  
Technically   
It was his father  
But Gabriel Agreste  
Does not care about   
technicalities.  
It was not his fault  
That he was born  
His father   
never wanted a son  
And he has shown it  
Every day of Adrien’s life.  
Adrien has never   
Shown marks   
Of physical abuse  
But words can cut   
as deep   
and   
sharp as   
knives 

can.


End file.
